Flight of the phoenix
by Aeris5
Summary: Legolas is distraught when his heart is broken by his only love...will he survive the grief and despair? 3rd chapt up, the final puzzle pieces to what broke his heart review!
1. Prolouge

A/n: I do not own any of these characters…Please review. I know who his lover is so please don't leave a review telling me who you want it to be…try and guess…you'll probably get it!!!

'Legolas'

The blond haired elvish prince ran, ignoring the calls of his lover. His blond hair streamed behind him as he fled, tears creeping silently through his eyes and down his paled cheeks. Branches reached out for him, scratching his skin and tearing his clothes, but this did not stop him, He could sense the one who had deceived him slowing down, but even when his pursuer stopped chasing him, he did not stop running. Eventually, he collapsed, breathing heavily as he slumped against a tree, clutching his side hoping to ease the searing pain. Only here and then, did he break down, sobbing mercilessly as he remembered the drama that had occurred hours earlier…

**********************************************************************************************

Legolas knocked again on the small oak door, growing impatient. It was opened by a man, standing tall with dark hair and stormy eyes, although these eyes shone with love and pride as he saw Legolas was standing on his doorstep. He ushered Legolas into the house, and Legolas obliged, removing the emerald cloak adorning his shoulders, the very same emerald shade of his eyes. The son of Thranduil strode into a small yet comfortable room, with several wooden chairs surrounding an oak table that of which was covered by a floral tablecloth. A window let in a stream of sunlight over a pot-bellied stove (A/n: Sorry, but that's as old fashioned I can think of) and another door led off to another room, the bedroom. Legolas turned after surveying the room and embraced his friend.

'Brother, It has been a while since we have spoken. I...I…I have missed you'

Legolas flushed at the intimate meaning of the words. This man meant more to Legolas than he knew…but fortunately, his friend did not notice the colour on Legolas's cheeks as he pulled away, smiling warmly.

  


'I have missed you to, dear friend. We have much to talk about'

Legolas watched as his friend walked over and turned on the small copper kettle sitting on the stove. He turned and smiled to Legolas, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and indicating for Legolas to do the same.

'I hear you have been battling with the Elves of the west?'

Legolas hesitantly told Aragorn of the battle his father had sent him into. As Legolas spoke, his friend stood up and took the kettle off the stove, poured the water into two small cups, added tea leaves and set one in front of Legolas, all the while never taking his fixed gaze off of Legolas.

'As for you, what adventures have you been enjoying?'

Legolas delicately sipped from his cup, enjoying the tales of his friend's journeys. Only when the two realised that the sun was just about to set did Panic set in to Legolas.

'My, my father he shall worry if I am not back'

A reassuring glance from the one he was sitting next to calmed him down…a little

'I am sure you're father, Legolas will understand you were caught up with a dear friend?'

Friend. Legolas did not like this one, the one he loved like no other and he thought Legolas saw him as a friend.

'Legolas, please do not worry. Come, let us take a walk and enjoy this beauty that this town has to offer'

Slightly numb, Legolas got up from his seat and headed out with his secret desire not far behind him. The two walked quietly, enjoying one another's company, until they reached a small iron bench which Legolas pulled himself into and gazed up into the sky, sighing. His friend sat next to him, suddenly shattering the silence between the two.

'Forgive me Legolas, but I can tell there is something you are hiding from me…we have been friends for years and I know you well…'

Legolas froze. He could sense it. But how could he say it? To tell this one who sat next to him how much more he wanted to be able to care for him…to love him?

'Nay…there is nothing wrong'

His friend was not easily fooled however.

'Legolas, please, I beg of you. Do not keep secrets from me. We have never done such a thing.'

The hurt in his friend's eyes was too much to bear.

'No…I cannot say…'

'There is something, isn't there? Please, Legolas, I will not judge you on anything that has happened to you'

Silence. Legolas couldn't think of what to say. He wanted so badly to tell his burden…but maybe not to the man who was the cause of it?? What will he say; will he find it repulsive…wrong?

'Legolas'

The blond haired warrior jumped, so deeply in though he had not noticed the hand of his friend fitting neatly over his own, in comfort. He pulled away, blushing.

'I…I…I am in love'

'With who? They are not worthy of you to put you through all this pain.'

Legolas gazed into the stormy eyes of his best friend.

'Tis you'

A/n: Please review!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


	2. Whispers

The surprise was evident in his friends eyes as he sat back.

'Legolas…'

Humiliation settled in his heart as he felt this one's heart was spoken for.

'I understand…You are already in love, I should go now'

To his suprisement, his friends reached foreword and clasped Legolas's face in his hands.

'It will always be you'

The two kissed sweetly, growing a bit passionate. Silently as they pulled apart and got off the bench, they walked back to the small cabin like hut. However, the moment the door was shut behind them they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately. His friend moaned as he felt Legolas's warm hand move under his shirt, up towards his chest. His nerve endings were electrified beyond belief, all he wanted to do was pull him into his bedroom and make love to him like there was no tomorrow. They shed each other's clothes feverishly, their hands running along the others body

'Legolas… oh Legolas…' His lover murmured over and over again, before they moved together for an even more ardent kiss. Legolas was now almost sitting on the table, he was being pushed so eagerly by His lover, there was no way to go except into him. He felt his nerve endings tingling, his blood vessels pounding with passion and want, his heartbeat accelerating in time with His lover's whispers…

'Legolas… Legolas…'

Their lips connected and they kissed. Legolas felt his heart racing as his lover's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to massage his. Feeling excited and full of passion, he threw his arms around his lover's shoulders and yanked him closer, wanting more. His lover let himself be pulled closer, pushing his hips in and thrusting his pelvis into Legolas's.  His lover picked up Legolas, still kissing him and carried him into the bedroom, lying him down on the bed as he straddled him. Once finished he collapsed, panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around Legolas and pulled him closer. Legolas turned and stared into his eyes lovingly.

'Aragorn…'

A/n: Please review, If you want more!!!!


	3. Falling tears

A/n: ok thank you for the reviews, cept the one who flamed me: one, I didn't say: UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES AM I TO GET FLAMES!!! I kindly requested it. Another thing, this person also says I'm not abiding the Website if I don't accept flames. This person tells ME I don't understand, and then start mouthing of telling me my story isn't real and that neither Aragorn nor Legolas are Gay. FANFICTION, get a freakin dictionary and look up fiction, mystery person, and you'll see what I'm writing is perfectly ABIDING THE RULES OF THE WEBSITE!!! And there is nothing wrong with being gay, either!!!!!

Slash A/L

Chapt3

As Legolas awoke he reached over to pull Aragorn closer, only for his hand to slide across smooth, cold sheets. Sitting up, he also spotted Aragorn's shirt and pants missing from the pile of clothes strew on the floor. He climbed out of the bed and hastily put on his pants, hurrying into the kitchen as he called softly for Aragorn. The door swung open, and Legolas whirled around. Dread knotted in his stomach as Aragorn walked in, laughing with his arm wrapped around another. He kissed him, and Legolas turned, though he could feel Aragorn's eyes on his back once the kiss was finished.

'Legolas…!'

Legolas whirled around, his blond hair swirling with him. 'Just Don't, Aragorn. Save it for somebody who cares' Running into the bedroom, he hastily put on his shirt and tunic, before picking up his bow and arrows, all the while Aragorn banging on the door Legolas had magically locked.

'It's nothing, Legolas!' The door swung open as Aragorn found himself staring into angry emerald eyes, watching a tear slide down the elven's cheek.

'What? You and him…? Or you and me?'

Shoving past him, Legolas made for the door, and broke into a run, As Aragorn was quite a stealthy and fast runner. Too fast, for he caught up with Legolas and grabbed his shoulders, forcing Legolas to stare into his eyes.

'Why won't you let me explain?'

'Explain? Or lie?' Aragorn shook Legolas hard.

'Don't I deserve a chance to prove my innocence?'

'THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU LYING MANIPULATING…' He was cut off when Aragorn kissed him hard. Pulling away hastily, Legolas brought his left hand up to Aragorn's cheek…hard. Shocked, Aragorn slowly touched the place where Legolas had slapped him, dazed. The elvish prince saw this as a way to escaped and kicked Aragorn hard in the shins. He let go, and Legolas ran, right into the forest of the quiet town, Aragorn still pursuing him.

A/n: Please review!


	4. Suprise, suprise

A/n: Thanx for the reviews!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used…  cept the one at the end or the song, for that matter…

Legolas stirred, and looked around at the dark blur surrounding him. Blinking once or twice, the forest began to get clearer. or as clear as it could in the darkness of night, and he sighed. 'I fell asleep…' mumbling, he grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled himself up, a pain shooting through his back from being slumped against the tree like that. After standing up and getting his balance, the first things to cross his mind were the 'incidents' of the hours, or day earlier. He began to trek slowly to Rivendell, where he could rest and get his head around everything.

'Hopefully, Aragorn shall not look for me there…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I wanted, to be like you, I wanted everything._

_So I tried, to be like you, and I got swept away,_

_I didn't know that, It was so cold and,_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn looked around him slowly. He had ran to find Legolas for hours to explain to him the truth…But Legolas was quick on his feet…when he really wanted to be. He'd ran away from the small village he lived in, and was now lost. After looking around him for a while, he spotted a small inn, called 'the black hawk' he sighed and took off, thinking a drink will clear his head…

**********************************************************************************************

'Hello, Lord Elrond.'

'Legolas! What are you doing here, weren't you seeing Aragorn this week?'

Shaking his head as he felt the tears welling up again, he swallowed hard. 'Aragorn was called unexpectedly for… something. I will leave for Mirkwood in the morning, I was just wondering If I could stay here for the night?'

Elrond Stood up slowly and walked over to Legolas. He placed his hands on Legolas's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'You are sad, Legolas, you need to stay for longer than one night. I shall call for someone to bring you to you're room.' He turned to get someone, but turned back to Legolas and sighed. 'You do not need to be afraid of telling me anything, I will not judge you or be angry if you have done wrong' Elrond stepped out of the room and Legolas whirled around to stare out the balcony, where he had found Elrond HalfElven sitting quietly.

He glanced up at the stars, wrapping his arms around him as he spotted a shooting star in the midst.

'Hello, Legolas'

Without turning, he murmered his reply. 'Hello, Arwen'

'Forgive me, even though it is nice to see you, you did set out for here to visit us, did you?'

'I was visiting Aragorn, he was called away for something. I decided to head back to Mirkwood, but I felt like I needed to rest first.'

He could feel Arwen standing next to him but still stared up into the night sky.

'You have been betrayed, Legolas. I can tell…was it Aragorn?'

'No!' Legolas replied a little too sharply and quickly.

'Aaah…Now I see…Legolas, you are allowed to fall in love, but be careful, for you know how deadly a broken heart can be'

Legolas decided to let the tear slide down his cheek slowly, and was surprised when Arwen wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into her embrace. He closed his eyes s they hugged and then let go.

'How can I be so stupid, Arwen?'

Arwen smiled gently to him. 

'Love can make us do stupid things, Legolas.'

'Yes it can, can't it?' Legolas murmered to himself. A cough wa shear at the door and they both turned to see an elvish servant shifting nerveously.

'P…P…Prince…Legolas. I am to show you to yo…you…you're rooms, if you are re…ready'

Legolas nodded and kissed Arwen lightly on the cheek, before slowly following the Prince to his room.

************************************************************************************************************

Aragorn sat slumped at his table when someone walked up to him, a drink in each hand.

'Mind If I sit here, I got you a drink?'

Aragorn gestured to the seat across from him and grabbed the drink, slurping it back and banging it back on the table. He glanced at the stranger and grinned at him.

'I…I'm t…Aragorn'

The person across from him grinned eagerly.

'My name is Fíonn'

'Hullo Fíonn…'

'So, Aragorn, what brings you to this neck of the woods.'

Aragorn looked around him and burst out laughing. 'I DUNNO!!!!'

Fíonn leaned foreword and smiled at Aragorn, his chocolate brown eyes dancing excitedly.

'You gotta place to stay? Because if you don't…You can stay with me.'

Aragorn nodded enthusiastically and hiccupped. Fíonn stood up and held out his hand, Aragorn taking it excitedly. They walked out of the inn, when suddenly Aragorn heard shouts and felt someone push him from behind. He fell onto the ground, his head banging against the cobbled path. Someone struck his head, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Fíonn pointing at him and telling them he was 'Aragorn'…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_If you want to, I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there,_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! THE MORE THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPT WILL BE UP!!!!!!!!!


End file.
